


Oh, What a Night

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sexy but no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x ReaderBeta: @raspberryamaWord Count: 2212A/N: @klaineaholic Kiri’s 400 followers fic challenge with the prompt, “I like to think of it as more experienced than used.@seenashwrite Nash’s 200th follower celebration with the prompt, “Hundred people surveyed, number one answer’s still on the board! Name the douchebag who’s in charge!”@nickiwinchester97 and @rosie-winchester Nicki’s and Rose’s 300 Follower Impossible Prompt Challenge with the prompt, “It tastes like fall in a cup.”Fluff, sexy but no smut. Sorry peeps.  Enjoy.





	Oh, What a Night

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/161863747921/oh-what-a-night)

 

Crowley sat on his throne in Hell not listening to his demons prattle on, as his thoughts were of you. He spoke suddenly to the court, his loud voice bounced off the walls sounding quite threatening. “What is the bloody time?” The demons stopped talking and looked around trying to figure out what the command was as if it were so hard to figure out. “Don’t just stand there you idiots, someone get a bloody clock.”

 

A demon literally ran out of the court and grabbed the clock Crowley had in his master bedroom. Clock in hand, he ran back to throne room holding it up above his head like an idiot. Crowley rolled his eyes at his antics.

 

“Thank you... What is it Marvus? Markus? Mark? Martin?”

 

“Marius.”

 

“Ah yes, thanks Marius. I’m happy that at least one of you can do what I ask.”

 

“Is everything okay, my lord?” a demon in the back questioned.

 

“No, obviously it is not okay. I don’t usually stop meetings abruptly asking for clocks. Clearly someone is late and they are never late. I must attend to other business and see what has kept them. If all goes well, I’ll be away for a few weeks but I will be watching. Don’t think you can take my throne or mess with my business. Anyone that does so will be Juliet’s chew toy when I come back. Are we clear?”

 

Everyone silently bowed.

 

“Good. Now leave me.”

 

Crowley waited for his court to clear out before he took out his phone and texted you.

 

[Text]: You’re late, my darling. You know how I hate people being tardy. I have no bloody patience for it. Are you on your way?

 

He waited for three minutes exactly and no more. He was ready to pull out his own hair. You weren’t late to anything. This was highly unusual. Did it mean something bad happened to you? You had left with the Winchesters on a hunt, right? That was this week he was sure of it. He was debating whether to keep waiting or just appear there. What if you were cheating on him? After the second date? You had seemed so happy to meet with him. What could have changed in a couple of days? No, you must be in trouble.

 

The whole time he spent waiting, he was a nervous ball of energy and he was never nervous. It was not a good feeling for the King and he couldn't take it any longer. He focused on you, feeling you out and then he appeared in a run down house with vampires, no less.

 

There were so many of them. No match for three hunters. His worry started to grow exponentially with each passing minute. He looked around but couldn’t find you. Where were you? He heard your voice upstairs with what sounded like Sam’s grunts so you were paired with the idiotic hunter. At least you weren’t alone upstairs battling vampires. But where was Dean?

 

As soon as he asked the question, he saw the hunter In front of him. Dean was struggling to fend off three vampires. Now Crowley could just leave him there and help you and Sam out; but given that you cared for the Winchesters, you would be upset if he didn’t help. He also had a soft spot for the Winchesters regardless of how they treated him, so he found himself snapping away the vampires that nearly killed Dean. With the next snap, he took away the vampires you and Sam were fighting.

 

He moved closer to Dean and stood over his crouched form smirking. The second you saw the vampires disappear you knew Crowley was here. You ran down the stairs, two at a time with Sam at your heels. You looked at your watch realizing you were indeed late for your date. Of course Crowley would come find you. You heard a beep signaling that you had a text. Once you got to the landing, you took your phone out and glanced at it.

 

“You’re welcome my moronic lumbering pile of plaid.” Crowley grumbled, still recovering from being so worried and anxious about a human he clearly cared deeply about, he chose to overcompensate by insulting Dean with sass.

 

Dean grumbled angrily that Crowley had to save him so instead of saying thank you he replied with some snark. “Hundred people surveyed, number one answer’s still on the board! Name the douchebag who’s in charge!”

 

Crowley glared at him. “Forgive me, I’m only the King but I believe it’s only polite when people save you to offer a thank you? No? Did that go out of fashion?”

 

“Dean,” you and Sam said in unison. Dean rolled his eyes, “Why are you here Crowley?”

 

The thought of you made him smile. “For this one, someone who was late for her date.” Crowley said holding out his hand, which you gladly took. He pulled you to him, caressing your cheek.

 

“Sorry I was late. I was hoping to finish this hunt a lot earlier but we kinda got blindsided,” you said apologetically.

 

“No matter. I’m happy you’re safe darling. Intriguing that I came to save you but the Winchester was the one who needed saving.”

 

“Date number three. What an eventful one, no?”

 

“Indeed my darling.” Crowley purred bringing your body closer to him, his arm falling to your waist.

 

Crowley’s cock was getting hard with your proximity. You looked down and smirked.

 

“Centuries of using that to make a woman scream…. I hope it isn’t too used because I want to get up close and personal with it.”

 

“I like to think of it as more experienced than used. Centuries of experience, to be exact.”

 

Dean was making a gagging gesture in the background while Sam rolled his eyes, but the two of you only saw each other. The Winchesters didn’t like your choice to date the King but many arguments later, they realized they had no other option than to shut up and let it happen.

 

You smiled at Crowley, biting your lip before you said, “How can any human man compare to centuries of experience? Maybe you should whisk me off and…”

 

Crowley kissed you passionately, cutting out your question. Crowley grabbed you into his arms and held you against his chest.

 

Looking back as best as you could from his tight embrace, you called out to the boys and waved. “Bye boys see you in a day.” Crowley shook his head. So you looked up at him when you spoke again. “A few days?” Crowley still shook his head. “A few weeks?” Crowley smiled and kissed you deeply. You smiled into the kiss. Weeks with Crowley would be heaven.

 

You weren’t too used to teleportation yet. This was only date three so you were disoriented and stumbled a bit, but Crowley was right there to catch you. He stood behind you, holding you. You reached behind you to hold his hands. You both stood like that, taking in your surroundings and appreciating the fact that you were alone and could truly be together. Your first date was with the Winchesters at a diner. They wouldn’t have you go on a date alone with him, saying the best they could do was sit a booth behind you. Date Two was at a fancy restaurant alone with Crowley, then ice cream, then a midnight stroll through a park that all ended with angry Winchesters grabbing you and hauling you off into the Impala. Apparently, like a child, though you were an adult, you had a curfew. Which lead to a day’s worth of arguments. Now here was Date Three and you had all the time in the world with him.

 

Crowley kissed your forehead before breaking the silence. “All indelicate conversations aside, I find myself falling for you. I was rather hoping you’d stay with me for a few weeks and not run back right away. We haven’t had much time together on our dates. I already put up my away message if my minions try and reach me. We’re finally away from Hell and the Winchesters. Let’s celebrate a little and see what’s here between us.”

 

“Live our little fairytale away from prying eyes,” you said turning around in his arms. “Before we have to go back to being a hunter and the King.”

 

“Yes, exactly. If I didn’t know any better, I’d claim you read my mind, Pet.”

 

“Nope, just a boring human. No mind reading abilities.”

 

“Oh Pet, you could never be boring.”

 

“Now comes the question of how well do you know me?” You could feel Crowley tense at the question. “Relax. It’s an easy one. What makes me both happy and calm?”

 

Crowley smirked as he snapped his fingers, making a mug of hot coffee appear in your hands. “Your favorite drink from Starbucks. A pumpkin latte.”

 

You smiled bringing the cup to your lips and closing your eyes as you took a sip. “It tastes like fall in a cup.” You handed the drink to Crowley who tasted it and smiled back at you. He was happy to see you so delighted with something so simple.

 

“It does indeed taste of fall.” He held you against him on the rug in front of the fireplace, watching the light fall over your face, softly heightening your natural beauty. He was lost in thought watching you so peaceful. He planned the night to be filled with passion but instead; he was here quietly regarding you, content just to hold you in his arms.

 

Crowley sighed a happy sigh. “You look like an angel with the firelight dancing across your skin. You’re so vibrant, funny, loving and trusting. How can you be a hunter? How hasn’t the world destroyed all of that?”

 

You smiled. “You really are taken with me... Well, how hunters get into this world is never a happy occasion but hunting gives me a purpose, a safe way to channel all that anger and aggression and a way to compartmentalize it so it doesn’t affect the rest of me. So I don’t lose the real me, which you bring out every time we’re together.”

 

Crowley wasn’t expecting such a thorough answer. He felt stronger about you and this budding relationship because of it. He brought out the real Y/N; he was practically beaming at that fact. He sighed deeply, holding you a little firmer.

 

“I don’t deserve you,” Crowley mumbled.

 

“Why do you say that, Crowley? You deserve all the happiness and love I have to give. You deserve to be loved and so do I.”

 

“I’ve killed so many people... and the Winchesters-.”

 

“Fuck the Winchesters and how they see you. They can be ungrateful and hardly the end all be all of how to people see you. They aren’t as nuanced as me. They don’t see the grey, only black and white. Who you are with me is who you really are. Who you are outside of this bubble, this fairytale we create, is what life made you into. We are all victims of circumstance. Just promise me that whatever happens next, whatever big bad comes or world crisis, we won’t lose this, that we choose to be ourselves, happy and together.”

 

“Promise. You and I are forever.”

 

You smiled drinking the rest of your coffee and slowly placing it down on the floor.

 

“I have never felt as loved or protected as I am with you. I know we have weeks together and it’s only date three but why not sample the goods now? We can talk later. Take this experienced cock for a test drive, no?” you suggested with a smirk.

 

Crowley laughed. He had to hand it to you to take an emotional outpouring and direct it to sex. “How did I get so lucky?”

 

“Could ask the same question. Are you going to come over here and take what’s yours?”

 

Crowley growled at your challenge. “I’m all manners of kinky,” he offered just in case you weren’t.

 

“Oh really? My, well you’ll just have to prove to me exactly how kinky you are. You might be surprised how kinky I am,” you purred.

 

And with that, Crowley growled, pinning you under his firm body on the carpet, the warmth of the fireplace touching your skin. With a snap of his fingers your clothes were off.

 

“What happened to a slow seduction?” you teased.

 

“Who said I wasn’t going to go slow?” Crowley said grinning against your cheek.

 

It took him ten minutes. Ten whole minutes to get from your lips to your clit, not that you were counting. Oh no, why would a girl count? You were never one for patience, which he knew. This was clearly payback for making him wait.

 

He spent seven minutes attending to your nipples making you squirm so much you felt like a fish. It felt so good and made your toes curl but you wanted to get to the main event.

 

When he finally kissed his way down your body and made it to your clit, he gave you the most devilish look possible. At that moment you knew you were in for one hell of a night.


End file.
